Rain Drops
by Ultimate-Space-Child
Summary: Reuniting with Homura (Home Run Girl) only came as a dream until it was put to reality


_**Y'ALL, if you read this fic**_ _ **despite**_ _ **the crappy summary, you deserve cookies because I literally can't write summaries AT ALL! Either way, since I am swarmed with zine fics, I thought it would be a good idea to upload an old fic of mine that I wrote for Inktober. By no means is it good AT ALL but it's at least something that I could post during the last hours of Valentine's Day. I hope you guys still like it !**_

-  
Sloshes of puddles rippled under Jyushimatsu's black closed shoes as he walked towards his destination with a weird sense of conviction under the rainy sky. His blue suit formed on fit body with the golden buttons placed firmly against his abdomen as his matching pants scrunched with every heavy step he took. Normally, he would be the hyperactive brother out of the 6, always laughing while doing the upmost of sports that kept his figure in shape in relation to all the candy that would be amassed into his giant curved smile. Even walking would be different for him on a normal day with his spread apart legs as he screamed "MUSCLE, MUSCLE! HUSTLE, HUSTLE!" in his highest tone his lungs could produce. Yet, even though the rainiest of days never even stood a chance against his glowing physique, today contained a special quality that made his signature smile turn into an apprehensive frown with his lips turned inwards as his raven eyes worryingly kept themselves to the ground.

Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his phone, keeping it close to his umbrella so not a drop would conceal the words written on the text message. Sure enough, it wasn't from a hallucination he had last night after a long spin roll on the ground nor was it from a vivid dream that swirled with color palettes or fantastical beasts. The typed words seen in the white message in front of him were written from her, the girl who stole his heart away months ago to bring with her to her family. Clear images of that night flowed into his mind as he remembered the pained look in her eyes as her final words were spoken to him but also the bittersweet smile she gave before the train took her away from him as he laid on the tile ground of the subway station, hoping it was all a mistake and that she would return soon. But that never happened. Instead, she drifted off into the wind and even getting in contact with her from time to time became a difficult feat since the cellular range wasn't as high in the country as it was within the confounds of the city he lived in. Jyushimatsu believed that he had gotten over her since he still managed to have hearts in his eyes when Totoko appeared or even when his other brother scoped out other females. Yet, every night, as soon as he closed his eyes, he could see her silhouette appear within the darkness, calling out for him with her candy like composition and an outstretched arm that offered games and enjoyment. And every night, he would take that hand and intermingle it with his as they ran together throughout the twists and turns of his mind, laughing and giggling together in a sea of purification and love. And every morning, he would wake up, sickness hitting his stomach as acid concentrated at the tip of his tongue with knowledge that everything he witnessed was only a fragment of his imagination and that he would have to have reality once more. No matter how much time had passed between the two, there still was that small part of him that desired to have her come back to him so she could return his heart and hold onto his hand forever.

Yet, the words on the screen weren't apart of this dream he got accustomed to. It was part of the reality that he could he feel deep within him.

"Hey Jyushimatsu! I know it's a been a long time since we've seen each other but I'm coming to town tomorrow for a short while and I want to see you! Would you be available?"

"That's so great to hear! I know it's a bit sensitive but can we meet at the bridge?"

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then! I can't wait to see you again Jyushimatsu. It truly has been a long time."

Jyushimatsu's eyes reread over the sentences that poked out to him, his pupils running over the elegance of the kanji that spelled out from the beautiful buttons her nimble fingers had to press to share this with him. He could read her smiles behind every exclamation point, the way her upper teeth clawed into her bottom lips as she sent every question mark, and visualizations sparked in his mind of the glitters that creased the tips of her mouth has her eyes sparkled with a shimmering gloss. He could even imagine where she could have been when she wrote this; possibly outside on the countryside's porch steps, under the glistening stars illuminating the night sky as the crisp breeze blew through her braids in an even tempo. After all, she did mention how wonderful the night sky was when they were together in those moments.

Slowly, without much realization, he reached the wooden bridge that planked on both sides with the sturdiest of woods that were accessible to the manufactures. Jyushimatsu wasn't sure how he got here or how long it took him or even how he remembered the route so well but seeing the stains of water made all the memories of that night rush back into him and a rock lodged into his throat as he continuously swallowed it down, trying to find his voice again. Stepping onto the wooden bars, little squeaks sounded from the bottom of his shoes as he traced his steps to where they were on that night, each move forward giving him a new piece of recollection as he spilled his heart to her and she took it with despair that they could never be together.

As his feet found the exact position they were on that rainy and wet day, he looked down upon their outline before shifting his gaze to the waters surrounding him. The rain began to pour heavier and heavier and each ripple in the water could also be heard on the top of his umbrella as each little drop of rain created a beat against the plastic covering. Stepping closer to the edge, Jyushimatsu could see the aquatic animals circling each other, creating a harmony of aquatic melodies with their intermingled bodies. Instead of allowing the falling water to ruin their sequence, they invigorated within it and flickered their fins as they frolicked within the ride of dancing rain drops. Jyushimatsu's quivering mouth began to uplift in the corners as their happiness began to resonate with his own and his torso began to shift side to side as he tried to recreate their own swishing motions. Even the tune got him to raise his foot as he placed pressure onto the other one as he synchronized his dance with their movements.

"My, you haven't changed at all Jyushimatsu!" A small, light voice said behind him as a small giggle erupted from right behind her sentence. Out of shock, Jyushimatsu's smile faded into a look of surprise as the yellow umbrella held in his hand tumbled out from underneath his fingertips. With the rain now drenching his suit and raven hair, he swiftly turned around to see the girl he'd been waiting for all this time. Even though it had been a while since their eyes locked, she still had the same, beautiful aura from before and the love that they shared soon returned back as small little hearts appeared within their irises. With Jyushimatsu still not being able to speak, the girl walked up closer to him and placed herself within a foot of him, closing their distance so not only could she protect him from the heavily dripping rain but also so that he could hear her heart beat racing out from her chest. "It's so nice to see you again, Jyushimatsu. I really missed you." She whispered to him so only her voice could be heard within his eardrums and not float into the wind where all the other confessions would mix within each other. Pulling up her left arm, she cleared the view for him to see the band he had given her when they first met, the one that never left her side even through the darkest of times. "I still kept it, ya know! I wear it all the time. It reminds me a lot about you." She said with a loving voice as small drops of tears caressed her check as they fell down gently beside her face. Her other hand fiddled around with it, her chocolate eyes latching onto the 14 that stamped on there.

As her expression had a more soft and refined beauty behind the purifying sadness, Jyushimatsu's face turned into the opposite and contorted itself as his mouth downturned into a loudening frown that had his eyebrows furrowing upwards with his eyes crunching into each other. Water began to crystalize within his eyes and made everything turn into a color palette of beautiful, aquatic colors that he knew belonged in this moment. Beads of tears streamlined his face as his body quivered and shook with a special type of pain that only longing for a loved one could produce.

Noticing his reaction, the girl lifted her arm, worry deep rooted into her features. "Jyushimatsu, are you-"

However, before she could even finish her sentence, she was met with a deafening sob that combined itself with a crushing hug that made her feel like her joints were breaking under the pressure of his athletic arms, making her drop the umbrella that had protected them from the defying rain. She could feel his hug screaming at her that he never was going to let her leave again. Sharing the same feelings, she began to cry within his shoulder as her body became just as drenched as his own, telling him that his home run comet girl had come back for him. 


End file.
